Kirk Thresher
Thresher is a veteran Hero widely believed to have been the first member of Hero Factory. He was the original leader of Alpha Team prior to his retirement. Biography Early Career Presumed to be the earliest known Hero manufactured by the Hero Factory, Thresher came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, based off of schematics designed by Akiyama Makuro. After enrolling in an intense training regiment for a lengthy period of time, Thresher became the first elite agent of Hero Factory. Having achieved competence at a time when the galaxy was experiencing constant waves of criminal activity, Thresher was charged with leading the first Hero team and training four rookie Heroes: Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, and Von Ness. During this time, Alpha Team was notably charged with dismantling the Legion of Darkness criminal syndicate, which had arisen in opposition to the Hero Factory after their string of early successes. While Thresher was deployed on an assignment, however, Stormer and Stringer would unwittingly invite a re-purposed XT4 unit into the Assembly Tower. With the robot infiltrating Mission Control's communications systems and orchestrating a jailbreak on a remote prison planetoid, the Hero Factory was temporarily shut down following a media frenzy. Scheduled to be retasked as sentry units guarding for the conglomerate corporate entity of Makuhero Industries, Thresher ordered his teammates to vacate the premises and begin their lives anew, lamenting that Hero Factory had failed in its mission. However, taking advantage of the distraction, the Legion of Darkness would stage another attack on the Assembly Tower once the rookies had left the atmosphere on a cargo vessel. Engaged by Voltix and Toxic Reapa while shutting down Hero Factory systems, Thresher soon learned of the Legion's plans to reconfigure the abandoned Assembly Tower as their headquarters. Assaulted by Speeda Demon, Thresher was restrained and attached to a crane, which slowly lowered him into the Disassembly Mechanism. With the rookies proving too resilient to let Hero Factory disband, however, Thresher was saved by the timely intervention of his cadets. Freed from his restraints, Thresher led Alpha Team on one final assault, which devastated the Legion of Darkness, capturing a number of high-profile criminals in the process. This successful operation notably earned Alpha Team its first commendation and restored the reputation of Hero Factory. Concerned that the Legion of Darkness might one day inspire another organized criminal syndicate, Thresher ensured that all details of the event were appropriately classified. Stellac City Several years later, Stormer and Von Ness would accompany Thresher to investigate a distress call emanating from Stellac City. Traveling to the distant planetary metropolis, the three Heroes were caught off-guard and ambushed by a heavily-weaponized mechanoid. Taking the drone's fire to defend the rookies, Thresher received a severe injury that debilitated his systems. Attempting to draw the mechanoid's fire to allow his teammate to escape with Thresher, Stormer was swiftly betrayed by Von Ness, who fled the scene in their drop ship without Thresher. With no choice but to let his teammate escape, Stormer successfully deactivated the drone and managed to return Thresher to the Assembly Tower before his injuries became lethal, saving Stellac City in the process. Owing to his injuries, Thresher was taken out of active duty for several years until he was eventually retired from the field. Leaving Alpha Team in the capable hands of Preston Stormer, he passed on the mantle of leadership to his protégé and took up Mr. Makuro's offer of a retirement package. Abilities and Traits Over the course of his service career, Thresher maintained an extensive, up-to-date knowledge of forensic evidence, surveillance equipment, and law enforcement procedure. He was also well trained and calm in all types of combat situations. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes